Ocelotte
Biography Early Life Upon a Lauchette merchant vessel rode two stowaways from a life of poverty and unknown origins; Ocelotte and his mother who were guarded by the crew. He was taught how to be self-sufficient as little food was provided for them in rations. However, Ocelotte was abandoned by the crew at New Aedwin's port for being a nuisance while his mother stayed on the ship; he was found by a tailor and brought to an orphanage soon after. As an orphan, Ocelotte met his two friends: Niles and Richter. The three of them were like brothers who each followed their own ambitions. Then adopted by a thieving woman named Riley, Ocelotte worked as her panhandler for sometime... Apprenticeship Riley later married a royal protector named Aiden Storm which granted their access inside the castle keep; and because of this, Ocelotte had been made a squire by holy commander, Sean Raminus. Niles followed suit, but Richter left to the Rodlands in search of Darvin; bearer of his family heirloom, the Redgrave Horn. Ocelotte learned from many people of chivalry, how to duel, read, and write; even in secrecy, Sean offered a position in the Andophic Order to Ocelotte for when he becomes a knight. Enslavement Captured by slave traders and shipped to Latora, Ocelotte's life took a turn. Though he was reunited with his mother; she sacrificed herself in order for him to escape. Watching her be beaten to death by the overseer from tall grass in which he hid. He fled to the city and lived among rats in the alleyways; sustained on stolen food from the market. A couple of months have passed when Sandra and Edric Royce found him as a gaunt and nourished him for the time being he was there. Almost a year later, Ocelotte returned to Aedwin; presumed dead after all this time... Molded From Ocelotte’s experience and dedication to Andophy, he matured over time. He even had visions of the lord which reinforced his beliefs and shunned those who were deemed outcasts. Ocelotte was superstitious enough to accuse some of witchcraft and pray every noon. He trusted Sean Raminus over anyone else and conferred with him for guidance. Condemned Tensions inclined: Ocelotte was knighted, brought into the Order, and adopted by Nikolas as his fifth son. Many people believed that he was self-entitled which he didn't take well and had little patience for disobedience. He was strict in his beliefs, expecting everyone else to follow suit. Ocelotte has seen how divided the church and kingdom was, and it infuriated him. He was counting on inheriting the throne to make change, but he was condemned not to until he's given up his radical ways by Sean. Feeling betrayed, he amassed a following to takeover Aedwin under the same alias of the Order; he pulled thugs from the streets and granted them another chance in life. This will be what led to his downfall. After capturing Aedwin, his men dwindled exponentially, they've taken scraps from the mist of chaos then ran. He imprisoned Ajax and the foreign knights to keep them from intervening during his counter-attack; making each of them swear upon the Grandmaster. Ocelotte sent Ajax on his way back to Hallengard to tend to his own business in restoring order. While Ocelotte was caught off guard, what little men he had betrayed him. Ocelotte fled in hopes of reaching the docks, but was captured by Giles Corey... He was broken, he felt forsaken by the God he's given too much for. Because of the many oaths that he's broken, he chose death. "Let it be known that I have not the will to live, nor the faith to fight any longer." -Ocelotte Legacy Ocelotte is blamed for the chaos ensuing over the Hales afterwards and starting a new era. He is proof that the utmost innocent can be corrupted by media in a time of despair. Ocelotte turned to Andophy only because he was lost in Latora and felt like he needed faith to survive...Category:Characters